


Justin Gets Down and Dirty

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian wants to finish a campaign for work. Justin is feeling experimental. But is Bri ready to let his lover take over control? Find out what happens when two horny, gorgeous men both want to be on top of the world. And each other.





	1. Chapter 1: Justin's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is the first slash I've ever written so be nice. ;)   


* * *

With a frustrated, impatient jerk, Brian pulled the door open, startling the budding artist that lay sprawled across his floor. Justin was inspecting a piece of paper while fidgeting with a sharpened pencil. A ray of sunlight illuminated the transparent object he was scanning to reveal the drawing of a scantily-clad male on the other side. 

”How was work?” Justin asked in a casual manner and peered at the masculine figure situated near the door. 

“Pfff,” came the annoyed reply and the door was closed with a deafening thud befitting of his temper.

“Brown Athletics asked me to design their new campaign,” Brian explained his foul mood. Justin arched an eyebrow in confusion. 

“But isn’t that a good thing?” 

Bri scoffed while letting himself fall on the sofa with a queer-boy sense of drama. 

“Not if they want it to be finished by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Fuck,” Justin swore and patted his lover on the back.

Brian looked him in the eye and flashed him a boyish grin.

“I’d love to. But I’d better start thinking about that campaign or we’ll be fucking in the streets.” 

Goldielocks slithered towards his lover, seductively rubbing his arm. His head rested on Brian’s shoulder. “Sounds kinky,” he teased. “You won’t think it’s so kinky when your bubble butt’s so sore you’ll have to be celibate…for a week.”

His arguments did not convince his inexperienced friend. “I’m sure we can find ourselves a bench somewhere.”

Bored with the conversation, Brian stood up. But he was stopped and pushed back in his seat. “I’m not finished yet. Stay put.” Sunshine’s high-pitched voice sounded almost threatening. 

“Aren’t we dominant today. Are you sick of being a nelly bottom?” 

His question was greeted with a defiant chuckle. “I’m versatile. You know that. Or perhaps I should help you remember.” His thumb circled the fabric of Brian’s crotch while he cast him lustful gazes. 

“I should…work,” his victim whispered, moaning softly in response to his subtle caresses. 

“All work and no play makes Brian a very dull boy.” 

Justin positioned himself on Brian’s lap. The confirmation of Bri’s arousal pressed against him. Leaning in for a kiss, Justin wrapped his lips around those of the other. At first gently sucking Brian’s upper lip but quickly exploring his mouth with his tongue. His hand swiftly unzipped his pants and disappeared in his boxers. An unrestrained moan left Brian’s lips. 

“I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you all night long,” Justin whispered in his ear. It elicited a grin from the recipient. 

“That’s my line.”

“It’s mine now. Tonight I’m the one in control.” 


	2. Chapter 2: The Joys of Foreplay

Brian laughed. "I've created a monster." 

"I've always wanted to surpass the master."

"Sunshine," Bri hissed sweetly. "What?"

"Shut up and fuck me already."

"I aim to please." With a movement that suggested he was in a hurry, Justin removed his pants and threw them in a corner after which he helped Brian take off his. He was wearing a pair of blue boxers. His throbbing erection begging to be touched. His fingers played with the edge of the fabric, then slightly underneath but pausing before the source of arousal was reached. 

"Tell me that you want me," Justin demanded.

"I want you."

"Say that you want me to fuck you."

Brian smiled. "I want you to fuck me."

"Tell me that you love me." 

Brian's smile widened. "You love me."

"Fuck you!" 

"You are about to."

 

It seemed he was prepared since a condom was within reach. His teeth savagely tore it open and he spit out the plastic before handing it to his lover.

"I want you to put it on me." His voice sounded husky and drenched in impatient anticipation. 

Some sheets were pulled from the bed and tossed on the couch to provide his victim with some additional comfort. With a quick movement that suggested skill and practise, Brian wrapped the condom around the designated spot. It was there his fingers lingered, stroking it gently, teasingly while his eyes examined Justin as he squirmed under his touch. Their lips met in a long, passionate embrace that left them breathless and wanting more. Justin ended the kiss with a satisfied smirk.

"Will you stop being so fucking aggressive, Brian." he commanded with a laugh. "Tonight you'll be on the receiving end of the greatest pleasure you've ever experienced so roll over," he continued, giving Brian an encouraging push. 

_The blonde's getting more troublesome everyday. But hey, he learned from the master. Not that he'll ever be able to take my place. I'm the fucking prince of Babylon. He can be the princess._

"You're awfully quiet, Brian. Not thinking about your next tricks, are you? I want your undivided attention."

He loved to just watch the shapes of his figure. How his round, soft ass and muscular back were just asking to be touched, licked and explored by his curious mouth. Justin, overcome by the urge to entertain these thoughts, leaned forwards, placing himself on top of the older man (though he'd kill me if I called him this to his face). With his rubber-protected hard-on pressed against Brian's butt, both breathed a sigh of ecstasy. The traces his tongue left on his lover's back marked his property.

_He is mine. All those other losers might claim him for a night but I'm the one guy who's outlived the planned one-night stand._

 


	3. Chapter 3: A different approach

Fingers clinging to the sheets were not his only sign of pleasure. Heavy, irregular breathing filled the room as Justin moved downwards, his tongue gliding between the cheeks of Brian's firm butt. It was instinctively raised into the air, back arching as he did so. 

"I want you inside of me," he whispered. 

"No, not yet," Justin mumbled and pushed Bri's legs apart.

"I want to taste you first." 

The softness of his thighs surprised him every time. He never grew bored with its silkiness. As he ran his fingers up and down Brian's legs, he opened his mouth hungrily and licked his passion-provoked sweat, pausing an inch before his crotch first, then, eventually, focusing on the spot between his legs. A honey like sweetness could be tasted, that Justin, busy bee that he was, could not resist. Deeper it dug, till a small hole was found to penetrate. With powerful thrusts, he entered the nest, moving in and out at a steady rhythm. He bore it well, the torture he was forced to undergo. But at the moment of entry even a composed man like Brian could not suppress a high-pitched scream of delight. In and out his enemy's treacherous tongue moved. Its warm and soft nature making his voice quiver whenever he managed to speak. 

"Justin, I, please." But all sense had deserted him and his mind was blank. _Holy fuck, you can't even construct sentences anymore? It's not that good of a rim job,_ he reprimanded himself in silence. But Justin, growing more confident and experienced, reached deeper and deeper, his tongue probing, touching, tasting everything. _Oh yes, it fucking is!_ Brian was forced to admit. It seemed like his mind had been read and he was released from his blissfully sweet punishment.

"No," he heard himself say, regretting it instantly. Bri did not beg. It was not his way. Usually, he was given all he wanted and it wasn't necessary to ask for more. But Justin knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. He used this information to taunt his mentor.

"No?" his attacker repeated. "I am not done with you, don't worry. It is just time for a different approach."

_A different approach? What is he up to?_ Brian elevated an eyebrow but once he sensed Justin's slender arms around him, all thoughts were abandoned. There was only this moment. And he had no idea where it would bring him.

 

A gasp of surprise fled his lips when Justin pulled him against his chest violently. 

"Time for a shower," Justin announced and roguishly shoved his friend against the cold, glass wall opposite the shower. Dictating the rhythm with his slender hips, he grinded with his erection against Brian's moist butt. It was foreplay, a dance of seduction. Kisses rained down upon his shoulders, neck and ears. Opening his mouth slightly, he sucked Brian's neck feverishly while his hands searched for his dick and massaged its soft foreskin. Their pace picked up and he was riding against him faster and faster with his hands moving in the corresponding speed. 

He loved the touch of Brian's dick in his hand. How hard it was for him. His mouth captured an earlobe and sucked it lovingly, provoking a soft moan from its owner. The exertion numbed Justin's hand and he twisted Brian around, his back hitting the glass. 

"I like these kind of showers. We should have them more often." 

Justin chortled in response. "You should be so lucky."

 


End file.
